


Mystic ramblings

by Mysticgator



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom, Shipgrumps - Fandom
Genre: Establish D/s relationship, F/M, Hypnosis, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Teasing, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/Mysticgator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my short poly grump fictions moved from the tumblrs.<br/>Should be a new one every Friday because of fan fic Friday being done over there.<br/>You will notice a theme this collection will be heavy in Barry, Ross, Brian those are my light eyed muses and they don't get much love any who basic "fic etiquette" please leave comments and help me correct my crappy language and spelling errors<br/>Thanks a million<br/>Also check us out<br/>polygrumpsheadcanons.tumblr.com<br/>And me personally<br/>mysticgatorfandomblog.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strain

**Author's Note:**

> On Fridays we do ficprompts.  
> The first one we have is some table flip loving, this is 100% plotless but I don't know maybe I will developed it more. This was written about 3-4 weeks ago. In a batch with a few more stories  
> -By Nyota

He ground against her calf desperately, her fingers carding through his hair she grabs a fist full at the base of his neck pulling his face away from the worshipful kisses he peppered across her thigh.  
“Oh there's my slutty bear, you where so good this episode “  
Barry flushes at the praise he looks up pleading with his eyes,  
She kept him so hard that whole episode he was straining at his slacks.  
“Does my Barry want me to touch him?”  
He swallows hard Suzy looked so gorgeous her lips in a gentle smile and her sharp kitten claws tapped the wood of the table. The studio lights making his over the top outfit all the hotter.  
“Aww bear, you earned this. Up.”  
Barry moves faster than he had ever clambering up from his kneeling place sitting back in his seat, he blushed as Arin walked by, winking at his wife and smiling at Barry.  
“Be good to him honey”  
“Oh I will sweetie, “ she says fingers dancing tantalizingly around where he needed most, he swallows his impatience.  
Watching him will himself calm it brought her a swell of pride.  
"Good boy"  
Suzy works the button open on his pants tugging his cock free.  
He whines at her touch,  
"Already?"  
“S-suzy please” a breathy plea  
“How long has it been 6-7 days since you've came?”  
He nods opening his mouth to answer her but all that comes forth is a moan, Suzy was stroking him; gentle stunted strokes.  
“Alright Barry bear,” she swings her leg over his lap and he blushes he can feel her heat radiating, she was bare and drenched slick across her inner thighs.  
She takes him in slowly.  
Teasing Barry's patience his fingers tense on her hips “Suzy…” he hisses out a long moan  
“please, please, please “ he whispers burying his face in her shoulder  
“please Suzy, please, let me move please.”  
The begging did it for her, “begging? Good boy.you know me so well" she coos lifting his chin so that she could see his gorgeous baby blues.

" Such a good boy slut always ready and willing to do what he is told isn't that right”  
Hope in his chest rising  
“just sit back I am taking over today,”  
She moves her hips riding him at a steady pace, each shift of her hips he let's out a small moan right into the ruffles of her dress she wrenches his head back,  
“What can't be louder? Trying to keep your voice down”  
“No miss,” he groans  
“Louder”  
“No Miss! Please can I fuck fuck please can I cum?”  
He whimpers twitching at the end of his limits.  
Letting the question hang she kisses him a firm but gentle reassuring kiss. Then pressing her dark painted lips to his cheek she whispers the simple command  
“Cum.”


	2. Break time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Hypnosis kink monster even in a sfw sweet encounter. So have some comforting ninjaninja. With hypno!brian and stressed the fuck out Ross.

Ross rested his head on his desk, he turned looking to his cintiq in betrayal.  
He sits up, lethargically when feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“What's wrong dude?” Brian's low slow voice asks his hand already moving in calming circles on his back.   
“I just, can’t. I just fucking can’t this is taking too much time.”  
His voice cracked with emotion, a half done animatic looping on his screen.  
Brian shook his head, he may be a sadist but if its not by his hand it was not going to happen.  
“Come here,” he tugs a chair over taking Ross hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.  
“Do...you need a break Ross?”  
Their eyes meet. Ross' watery and almost at the point of real tears.  
“You need a break," Brian states sure at this point. " listen Ross. I am going to do something...unorthodox… But trust me alright, do you trust me?”  
Ross chuckled, trust him?  
“...fine...what are you going to do?”  
He has no reason not to.  
“Alright I want you to sit back, I always keep this on hand for when Danny works himself ragged so it should help you as well, maybe even faster since not a lots going on in there” he pushed lightly on Ross shoulders sitting him back against his chair.  
"Did you just call me stupid?" Brushing over the question he continues “I am going to put you in a trance alright?”  
Ross nods. He isn't sure what got into Mr.science to believe in... Well this but catching his tired face in the reflection of a darkened monitor he frowns, anythings worth a try.  
Again Brian pushed him back almost reclining, and he pat his chest a silent request to 'not move' “ I am going to need you to do two things for me, now alright?." Ross gave a slow nod not moving from his place. "Let's do this" "First is to shut up and relax" Ross stuck out his tongue, cheeky as always. "The second is to listen to the words of my voice, how every word I say feels in your mind. How heavy and full each word is. Taking up the space for your thoughts, pushing out each of your worries and fears.”  
Ross nods along to each word, letting out a soft compliant hum.  
“Ross, I want you to feel how at peace you feel when your mind is empty, this feeling, of being out of your own control and being cared for. It feels good right? Answer me Ross.”  
“Yes”  
The word feels like it weighs a ton, his eyelids heavier than when they started,  
“Bri?”  
He asks and Brian knows exactly what it means,  
“Yes Ross, you are safe. I promise I am here I will protect you from the bad thoughts.”  
“Bri.”  
Brian smiles “yes Ross you can relax completely,”  
The sigh that comes from Ross brings a swell of pride to Brian's chest.  
“How about I let you stay under for a half hour” he coos petting Ross’s head softly.  
Taking out his phone and tapping away.


	3. Spanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...also daddy kink forgive me I am a sinner,  
>  So occasionally there will be some ageplay/ Ddlg or lb depending on the grump. I'll have to edit this later, I know there are typos I just smell it!

Ross knew he was in trouble the moment he stepped into Barry’s shared apartment. Barry walked straight to the kitchen emptying the grocery bags without a word…

“Barry?…Bear?” Ross wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“Don’t bear me little boy” Ross stiffens and he lets out a whine, 

“oh come on I was just”

“how many times did I tell you to stop?”

“a lot”

“Ten times Ross, I told you ten times not to put that in the cart and to stop wandering off,”

Ross turns away grumbling he starts to leave

Barry grabs Ross by his wrist turning to face him and stopping him in his tracks, Ross swallows the lump that formed in his throat.

“Do you think that is what good boys do?”

Ross shivers under Barry’s steely gaze, 

He fucked up.

“Daddy I didn’t mean it, I just thought it was unfair you spend so much time with”

“belt or hand” 

Barry says taking a seat facing Ross, He fidgets whenever barry gave him a choice he knew he was in for a night. 

“Hand please daddy,”His voice was small, meek.

“so you understand you are going to get punished tonight “

“yes sir”

“and why”

“I threw a tantrum…”

“you threw a tantrum right in the middle of the shopping center and for what..” 

Ross pouted crossing his arms, he wouldn’t say.

“across my lap now,” Barry orders 

stubbornly ross lays across his lap.

“how many?” he grumbles between pursed lips,

“hmmmm, I will tell you when it’s enough”

Ross opens his mouth to protest being cut off by the sharp sting of Barry’s hand connecting with his buttock,

“don’t forget to count little prince” he coos before bringing his hand down again

“t-two” Ross whimpered out, maybe it wasn’t worth it he thought his ass already starting to sting and he wasn’t even through his layered spanks.

He squirms but doesn’t protest anymore, 

“Three, four, five” he counts out loud hoping he might get off with just pants spanks, his hope recedes as Barry works his pants down to his knees,

“s-six! Seven!” Barry slows his spanks 

Ross grumbles “s-sorry daddy”

“why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry for being a spoiled brat”

“good boy only three left” Barry pulls down ross briefs and gives him three sharp alternating spanks. 

Ross cries out loudly the stinging pulling tears to his eyes he whimpers while being sat up into his lap Barry kisses away his tears, 

“you did so good, now did you learn your lesson,” 

Ross nods managing a “yes daddy “ between his sniffles.

“I love you baby boy,” Barry whispers into his ear giving him a chaste small kiss

“Now come, lets relax and watch some transformers maybe if you are good…I will reward you later”

“I love you Daddy, I’m sorry” ross says between sniffles.


	4. Two is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember how long ago this was written tbh.

“Come on, Look at me baby,“                                                        
Danny drawls out rubbing his thumb gently across Ross’ hollowed cheek,     
  “Good boy. isn’t he such a good slut for us huh bear?”          
“So fucking good,”  
The words fall from Barry’s lips heavy with lust  
He accents each of his statements with a sharp snap of his hips burying himself in the man between them.  
“You take me so well,”  
He murmurs his lip snagged between his teeth and his brow furrowed in concentration.  
“You just love being used like this don’t you?”  
the question was rhetorical but the way it was posed made Ross’ head spin  
He lapped his tongue in earnest pulling a low groan from the older man above him.  
“god you look so fucking good with my cock down your throat.”  
Danny twines his fingers through his hair pulling him off his cock.  
Ross’ makes an obscene slurping noise and a pop followed by a needy whimper.  
“such a whore for us aren’t you Ross, just a slutty cock hungry,”  
Danny cuts himself off watching Ross lick his lips tantalizingly  
“Ross you feel so fucking… oh god”  
Barry gives a little grunt, an uncharacteristic drop in his normally quiet state,  
“Fuck me, “ Ross moans out, he tilts his head looking up into Danny’s eyes his body rocking with each of Barry’s thrusts  
“Fuck my face like the slut I am,please,“  
He begs cheeks stained with pleasured tears and lips swollen and pink.  
Danny smiles looking from Ross to Barry and back  
“Fuck yes we will.”


End file.
